Another Slave
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: When Fire Prince Zuko is forced to choose a slave for his eighteenth birthday as a royal tradition, he's surprised to see who's up for sale. *Zuko/Katara pairing* *Lemons and smutty goodness* Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a quick tap on the bedroom door.

Zuko groaned and wished he could throw something at the door, but he knew today was too important-to his father.

"Come in," He answered in a still sleepy voice.

A burly guard as tall as the door and slightly wider opened the door and cleared his throat.

"Your majesty, your father as summoned you. He has asked me to let you know that you should be prepared for today. You will be leaving in a few minutes." The guard bowed his head and looked up to be dismissed.

"Thank you. You may go." Zuko answered in a bored voice, his back turned to the guard.

Zuko had been dreading this day since he was old enough to be told the course of his life. His father had sent a guard to summon him when he was just thirteen years old.

_Father, you summoned me?_

_Yes yes Zuko... Take a seat._

His father had been standing near the window looking out over his kingdom. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Zuko swallowed hard and sat down in one of the red velvet seats that faced his fathers large mahogany desk.

_As you know, Zuko, you are now of age to begin your prince training. _

By now Zuko's father had begun to pace the room, not having made eye contact with his son, subconsciously swirling his glass of whiskey.

Zuko stared at his lap and twiddled his thumbs, scared of what came with prince training.

_Yes, father._

_Well, aside from your scheduled fire bending practices, strength training, and education, you will have to partake in the royal family tradition._

_May I please know what the royal tradition is?_

His hands had started to tremble slightly. And Lord Ozai just sighed heavily.

_Since you are the born heir to the thrown -_he paused, taking a swig of whiskey after saying 'born' with a bit of disgust- _at the age of eighteen you must come with me to acquire a slave. This is a male tradition and must be done._

Lord Ozai looked expectantly at Prince Zuko for the first time since he had walked in. But Zuko was confused as to what his father wanted him to say and became uncomfortable under his fathers intense stare. After what seemed like hours, but were probably seconds, he finally cracked and broke eye contact, blurting out the first thing he could think of.

_What kind of slave, father? _

Lord Ozai once again sighed in disappointment and walked back towards the window and stared out again, now taking a large gulp of his whiskey and pouring himself some more.

_Any slave you prefer. We will visit each housing and you will choose based on your preference. There are many types of slaves but the ones that are of quality for Royal men are house slaves, field slaves, training slaves, and sex slaves. Of course they shall all be women except those that train which could be either. Slaves are usually benders. _

Zuko nodded in understand and then looked back up to his father.

_Father?_

_Mhmm?_

_Did you have one? _

Zuko noticed his father slightly stiffen but brushed it off as his imagination. His father once again sighed and shifted his body to face, Zuko.

_Yes, I did. It was a training slave. I acquired an earth bending one to see if I could learn to earth bending but the slave was far less than adequate so she was discarded of._

_She?_

_Yes, she. Now go to your room. Dinner shall be served soon. You are dismissed._

Lord Ozai huffed and topped off his glass of whiskey, signaling his son to leave with looking at him.

Zuko bowed his head and left, rushing to his room.

Now eighteen years old, the day had come to choose his very own slave.

He crawled out of bed and walked over to bathroom, cleaning up and then putting on his robes. He pulled his hair up. He sighed at his reflection, tracing the scar on his face but then applied his usual grim face and walked out to the dining area.

"Ahh, Zuzu, nice of you to wake up." Azula flashed him a smile before biting into an apple. She had been reading the paper today.

_How odd. _Zuko though to himself but then brushed it off since he really didn't care.

"Where is father?"

"Outside waiting." she answered in a monotone voice, not even looking at him.

Zuko sighed and grabbed a handful of grapes and walked outside.

As he walked out the large front doors, every single person he passed bowed and smiled and most girls would trip over their feet as they watched him pass by. He loved the attention but he the obsessive way everyone treated him. He looked towards the front gates and saw the car ready to go. He picked up his pace and slid in, nodding to his father and shutting the door. His father sighed his normal sigh and cleared his throat.

"Prince Zuko, as you know, today we will be going to the slave home. Are you prepared?"

The car already started to drive when his father spoke and they were half way there, the home being strangely close to the royal palace.

"Yes, father. I am prepared."

His father nodded and looked out the window, tapping his fingers rhythmically. Zuko started to grind his teeth, hating being in such close quarters with his father. He had some resentment towards him but he pushed away.

The driver turned onto a gravel driveway that led to a house as big as a mansion. The house looked well kept, as if someone lived there; the grass was trimmed, there were lawn ornaments, and the outside of the home seemed to be clean. Zuko sighed and climbed out of the car, he walked towards the front door and waited for his father to catch up. Once both were standing at the front door, Lord Ozai tapped a cryptic rhythm on the door and then waited.

A small woman with slightly wrinkled clothing opened the door, her small hand outstretched towards Lord Ozai. He slid something that looked like money into her palm and them walked in, pushing past her. Zuko walked in slowly taking in the sight.

Wall to wall, all he could see were cells, signs, and mistreated women.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko walked in and crinkled his nose. The house didn't smell particularly great. He grabbed the young woman's wrist and cleared his throat. The young woman trembled and bowed her head.

"Yes, your highness?"

He looked at his father. The Lord was off inspecting some of the younger girls in the training slave area. He looked down at the small woman and felt badly for her. She was probably another slave but remorse is not something fire lords have so he quickly pushed that away.

"What is that foul odor?" he crinkled his nose for enthusiasm.

The small woman blushed and glanced at the stairs.

"You see, your highness, sometimes men do not have enough money to buy a slave but they have enough money to ... rent."

Zuko raised and eyebrow, "Oh."

"Yes, your highness. There are complimentary rooms on the upper floors. "

"Ok." With that he left and walked to his father side, his hands in his pockets.

"This place is horrid." Prince Zuko said nonchalantly.

"Yes well they do sell peasants here. What did you expect?" he scoffed.

"Mhm." He answered.

"Have you decided what type of slave you want?"

Zuko froze, he had forgotten all about choosing his own. But he cleared his throat and found an answer.

"I decided to inspect each girl and if one catches my eye, and her purposes are suitable, I shall pick her."

His father simply nodded and motioned him to go.

Zuko started at the left side of the mansion, which held the house slaves. The walls were lined with cells. It was like a prison. Each cell held one girl, and attached to each cell was a sign that stated the girls information, whether she was used or new, and references is she were used. He stepped to the first cell and saw a small girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He studied her quietly and decided he didn't care for her. He stepped to the second and saw a tall lanky girl with blonde hair that resembled a lions mane. He chuckled a bit at her appearance and then moved on.

Zuko did this to every girl he saw. He looked at her appearance and then moved on. Once he had gone through all of the house slaves -none being to his liking- he moved on to the field slaves. The girls in this section were dirtier than the house slaves. These girls had roughened hands and various scars, whether from work accidents or whips, Zuko didn't know, nor did he care. He passed by each one and each one was sub par. He finished looking through the last of the girls and moved on to the training slaves. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the right side of the mansion again, because his father seems to have moved to another area of the mansion.

Zuko passed by every girl, and every girl just wasn't for him. The first girl was too short and the second was too tall and then next was too skinny and the next was too plump and it went on just like that. He passed over the males without even a glance. Zuko was starting to feel dread coil up in his belly because he knew there was only one section left. The sex slaves. And if he didn't find one there he would have to suck it up and pick a random one. To Zuko's disappointment, not one training slave caught his eye. He walked towards the small woman who opened the door, she had been tending to a slave.

Zuko cleared his throat the woman's head shot up and she bowed her head.

"Where are the sex slaves?" He said confidently but felt embarrassed either way.

"They are on the second and third flours, your highness." she kept her head bowed.

"The _entire _second and third floors?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Alright."

Zuko left the small woman to her work and walked towards the stairs. As he started up he glanced to the side and caught his father intently inspecting one of the house slaves. Zuko smirked and strode up the stairs. The smell of sex and must permeated this area of the mansion.

_Someone should really do something about this stench. _He though to himself but then shook his head.

_The only people who would look for a sex slave are perverts and... Royal males. _He hung his head at the last part.

The stair case seemed to spiral forever but he finally reached the second floor and was astounded to see that the entire floor was made up of cells. All the walls that would have been for rooms were knocked to and only a large open space was left. He walked to the left side of the large room and began his dreadful search. The first woman was sitting curled up against the wall. She had a tag on her leg that Zuko could see said 'used'. Zuko made a disgusted noise and moved on, checking each girls tag; if she were used he wouldn't even so much as glance at her. He soon found that even the new ones seemed to displease him. He sighed and walked up to the third floor.

As he reached the third floor he gasped. It was twice the size as the second floor and had smaller cells that he could only believe was to make more room. There were easily one hundred cells on this floor. He walked over to every girl and noticed that most of the girls on the third floor were 'used'. Each girl looked at him with empty expressions, obviously used to the routine. Some were idly laying on the bed playing with a toy and others were sleeping.

Zuko reached the 78th cell (as marked above the cell) and noticed that she was the first 'new' slave on this floor. He was intrigued as to why she was up here. She was slumped over on the bed, her long brown hair covering her back and she seemed to be crying. Zuko clicked his toungue, and shook his head with disapproval and called her over. The girl froze and slowly rose from the bed, roughly wiping at her tears and standing from the bed. She walked to the cell door and stared at Prince Zuko.

"How can I help you, Oh Royal One?" She said, every word drenched in sarcasm.

Prince Zuko sneered but stopped when he noticed that this particular slave looked familiar.

"...Katara?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I added something to the end of chapter 2. Make sure you you go back and check it out or you might be a bit confused reading the beginning of this chapter. It's right at the end so it's not really a disturbance. Thanks!  
_

Chapter 3

Zuko grinned and then laughed at the girl behind the bars. She gave him an annoyed smirk. He chuckled some more and grabbed the sign attached to her cell.

**First Name: ****_KATARA_**

**Last Name: ****_UNKNOWN _**

**Bender: ****_YES; WATER BENDER _**

**Physical Appearance: ****_H: 5'1 \ W:115 \ EYES: BLUE \ HAIR: BROWN _**

**Behavior:****_ MILD_**

Zuko chuckled at the behavior part.

"Ahhh, Yes. The little water bender I tied to a tree." He chuckled at her expression.

He remember tying her up to the tree, feeling her slim waist as her pushed her into it, lowering his head to her ear to whisper his demands. He can still remember the faint smell of earthyness mixed with flowers. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Yeah? Well I'm not up for sale- for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, is that so? And how much do you go for?" He stared at her stunning blue eyes.

Katara felt herself blush and lowered her eyes. She wasn't worth much. It was due mostly on her behavior. She acted like a stuck up brat because she most definitely didn't belong in this slave home. She nibbled at her lip waiting for another dumb reply from the Fire Prince.

Zuko laughed again; now at her. "You don't cost a damn thing. It's like they're trying to get rid of you."

Katara scowled at him. "Did I strike a nerve, waterbender?"

"No. Now leave me alone. I don't have time for your bullshit."

She strode back to her bed and curled onto it, laying on her side facing away from the prince. Prince Zuko raised a brow and headed back to the entrance where the stairs where and walked down to the slave who worked there.

"Miss?" the small woman didn't seem to get used to his presence because she jumped up and bowed her head.

"Yes, your highness?"

Zuko sighed, "I have chosen the slave of my liking. What are standard procedures for acquiring her?" He asked it like a question but i came out as a demand.

The small woman opened her eyes wide and she slightly stuttered.

"F-for the Royal m-men w-we must first check i-if the slave is being h-held."

"Being held? I am _Fire Prince Zuko. Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa. _I do not _care _if she is being held." He stood tall, towering over the small woman, making sure to exude dominance.

"Is there a problem, Son?" The small woman's eyes grew wider and lip trembled.

"This _slave peasant, _is telling me that if the slave of my choosing is being held, I can not own her." He turned towards his father and flicked a glare at the woman. He could almost hear her whimper.

Lord Ozai stared into his sons eyes and nodded, showing slight approval.

"Hmmm. Peasant, is this true?" He looked at the woman, blandly.

"Y-yes, Fire Lord Ozai. B-but I-if you want I could j-just give her to you and l-let th-the previous ow-owner know she is no longer av-available." She stumbled on her words, on the brink of tears.

"That sounds good. Son?"

"Yes, father?"

"Does that sound, ok to you?"

"Yes, father."

"Then if may, peasant, assist my son here in acquiring his slave." With that the lord walked away and continued checking out the girls.

The small woman kept her head bowed. Zuko sneered and snapped at her, "Well I don't have all day, get on with it."

"Y-yes your highness. Please t-tell me which you h-have chosen." Now her hands where trembling.

With a slight scowl he answered her, "I wan't the _sex slave _in cell 78." The woman's eyes widened once again and she shook her head.

"Oh dear, ar-are you sure you want _her?" _The woman said her with slight disgust.

"Do you dare question my choices?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOUR HIGHNESS!" The young woman shook her head fervently and continued to babble.

"P-please take a s-seat in the of-office and I-I will help you." She escorted him to a door on the left side of the house, right before the cells started.

Zuko walked into the surprisingly spacey, but grey and dull, office. He took a seat on one of the tattered chairs and nodded at the woman.

The small woman bowed once more and left, shutting the door behind her. She walked quickly to the stairs and ran up to the third floor. Walking over to the 78th cell, she sneered at the slave who inhabited it.

_Ugh. Katara. _She thought to herself.

"Hey, bitch. Someones here for you."

Katara climbed out of the bed and smiled sweetly at the small woman.

"Awww, Mabel, you called me something nicer today." She said it in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Shut up, whore. Get your shit. For some crazy reason, someone decided to buy you. Maybe it's because you're so damn cheap."

Katara glared at the woman and then smiled at her. "At least I'm not the bosses pet bitch." She winked at her. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh did I strike a nerve? That's right prissy bitch. You think you're better than us but guess what, you have it worse."

Mabel sneered at her, "Shut the fuck up and hurry." Mabel pulled out a pair of cuffs.

"Do you really have to cuff me?"

"Do you really have to ask stupid ass questions?"

Katara groaned and grabbed her few belongings; Her second set of robes, undergarments and her mothers necklace. She gave the necklace a squeeze and kissed it.

"Im ready." she mumbled.

"About fucking time. Now turn around and come as close as you can to the bars."

Katara turned around and backed up into the bars. Mabel unlocked the cell and rolled it open. She cuffed Katara's wrists and then grabbed her elbow and turned her. "Let's go."

"I can walk myself." She said snatching her elbow away.

"I'm sure you can." Mabel replied gripping her elbow tighter.

She pulled Katara down the stairs and sped down, almost causing her to trip and fall.

"Slow down." She stood in her tracks, causing Mabel to trip.

"This is why you're so damn cheap!" She pressed a finger to Katara's chest and got in her face, "Because you're a snotty bitch. Get a clue, Katara, YOU'RE A SLAVE. LIKE THE REST OF THE GIRLS HERE. So quit you're fucking act and just cooperate."

She gripped Katara's elbow tighter, almost stopping the blood flow, and dragged down the stairs even faster.

Katara bit the inside of her cheek and walked faster.

She tried her best not to cry, not to let a single tear escape her watery eyes.

_How did my life get so bad._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The more reviews I get, the faster I update !

Chapter 4

Mabel, still holding Katara in a vice like grip, pulls her into the office where Prince Zuko was waiting. Katara, thinking another man was purchasing her, had swung her hair to the side so the man couldn't see her, or her him. But Prince Zuko, knowing it was her, smirked.

"Trying to hide you face from me?" He grinned.

Katara froze in her tracks, much to Mabel's surprise, and snapped her head towards him.

"You? You bought me? You sick pervert." Katara practically growled the words.

The small woman gasped and grasped Katara's arm even hard, now actually stopping the blood flow.

"Oh my goodness, your highness. I am so very sorry. I apologize for her behavior, she's known to be rude." Mabel gushed on but Zuko just nodded and signaled her to continue what it was she was doing.

"I'll take care of her later." He said nonchalantly.

Mabel nodded and Katara mumbled under her breath, "The hell you will."

The woman walked to a second door in the office and pushed Katara in. A soft voice spoke to Mabel.

"Is she being purchased or rented or just another requested check up?" Zuko could hear the faint sound of a clipboard and the clicking of a pen.

"Purchased." Mabel answered coldly.

"Oh, really?" The woman with the soft voice answered in a surprised tone.

Mabel glanced back at Zuko and saw he was watching so she stepped into the office and lowered her voice- too bad Zuko could still hear her.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. Did you hear this little whore said to Prince Zuko?"

"No... What did she say?!" The womans voice rose a bit.

"She called him a pervert! To his face!"

"HE FUCKING DESERVED MORE THAN JUST A NAME." Katara screamed, Zuko didn't really know at who.

"Shut the fuck up." Mabel retorted and Zuko could hear the sound of a slap.

"I'm just glad this is her last damn check up. Thank the God's she's leaving." The woman with the small voice remarked.

Zuko could hear giggles and then the sound of rubber gloves. Mabel walked out and nodded at Zuko.

"The owner will be with you very shortly, and again, I apologize for the slaves behavior. She isn't the most pleasant of people." She bowed and continued towards the door.

Zuko sighed, "She's a filthy peasant, I really didn't expect anything else from her- or anyone else in this place as a matter of fact." He added the last part as a jab to her.

For some reason he felt angry about the way they treated, Katara.

The woman stopped abruptly but simply nodded her head and walked out.

Zuko sat in the chair and sighed. He tapped a light rhythm on the arm of the chair and hummed. A lullaby his mother used to sing him. It always calmed him. He cleared his throat and stopped tapping when he heard a thud come from the second room. Suddenly he could hear Katara and the woman he suspected was a nurse bickering.

"This is fucking ridiculous. You know I'm clean!"

"Just sit down and let me do my job you little brat."

"Excuse you? I'm eighteen. Not so fucking little."

"Then sit the fuck down and let me do my job you big bitch!"

He heard Katara huff and the bickering stopped. Zuko wondered why everyone treated her so poorly.

He sighed and stretched his neck, trying to release some tension.

_I could really use some whiskey. _He thought to himself.

Deciding he didn't want to deal with the nerves, he searched the desk for some spirits. He opened the second drawer on the bottom and to his luck, there was a brand new bottle of whiskey. He picked it up but then stilled, noticing there were no glasses.

He scoffed, "I'm the fuckin' Fire Prince." He laughed and opened the bottle, bringing it to his lips and taking a nice big gulp.

He walked back to his seat and sat down, taking a second swig and closing the bottle.

The door to the office swung open and a fat, greasy man walked in. Zuko crinkled his nose as the smell of tobacco, sex, and sweat invaded his nostrils.

"Hello there, Prince Zuko." The man extended his hand out to him.

Zuko glanced at his sausage fingers and decided he'd rather not risk acquiring the diseases that probably lived on them. He simply nodded at the man and disregarded the gesture.

The man, obviously a little embarrassed, snatched his hand away and chuckled. He waddles over to his desk and sat in his seat.

"So I hea' ya' want numba' 78."

The man had a horrid accent.

"Yes. I want her." He mentally cringed at the way he referred to her as a number.

"Are ya sure? She's a snappy bitch." He chuckled and pulled out a cigar, lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Yes I'm sure." He hated the way he talked about Katara like she was a dog.

"When can I have her? I want her now." Zuko was about to stand up when the man started speaking.

"She's gettin' her checked out now. We'll giv' ya a report of the results and the folder that has her medical history and information. First you gotta pay me and then sign some papers." The fat man sat back, making his belly jiggle, and took a long drag of his cigar, blowing out the smoke. He never broke eye contact with Zuko.

Zuko gave the man a sneer and rose slowly.

"Listen to me you, peasant. I want her. And I want her _now._" Zuko was hovering over the man, glaring at him.

The man seemed to shrink in his chair. He put down his cigar and nodded.

"Yes, Prince. J-Just sign here while I get her for you." He slid some papers to him and walked to the door in the office.

"Nancy, you done with the little bitch?"

"Yeah, and my names not Nancy."

"I don' giv' a flyin' fuck what cha name is, sweety. Jus' giv' me the little bitch and her shit."

Zuko heard papers rustling and he walked out with Katara.

"Hea' ya' go." He handed him the folder and pushed Katara into the seat next to him. She was being oddly quite and she wouldn't look at Zuko nor the owner.

Zuko nodded at the man and slid the paper along with the money back to him. He rose and grabbed Katara's arm, taking her with him.

"Why are her wrists bound together?" His nostrils flared.

"To keep her from water bendin' when she gets outside. You can cut em' with ya fire bendin'." He said absently, counting the money.

Zuko made a disgusted sound and walked out, his father was already at the door.

"Let's go father. This place sickens me." He opened the door and walked outside.

His father nodded and all three climbed into the car. His father looked over and saw Katara's 'new' tag and smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new slave?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the love, guys! The more reviews I get, the happier get and I end up updating much quicker!

Chapter 5

Zuko turned his head towards his father.

"Excuse me, father?"

Lord Ozai chuckled.

"Introduce me to your new whore."

Katara sucked in air and just kept telling herself she needed to calm down.

_If I speak out, he'll kill me. If I speak out, he'll kill me. If I speak out, he'll kill me. _She repeated the sentence over and over until she was finally calm.

"Father, I would immensely appreciate it if you would not refer to her as a whore. Rather, she is my slave."

Lord Ozai gave another one of his infamous sighs.

"Nonetheless, she is a _sex _slave."

"I did not buy her based on her supposed duties, I bought her because she was the cheapest and the cleanest."

Zuko gave his father a make believe grin.

Lord Ozai smiled and grunted in approval.

"Do you know her credentials?"

"Does it matter?"

Now Lord Ozai laughed.

"Ahhh, my son. My heir to the throne. You have come far."

Zuko nodded and looked out the window, noticing they were on Palace grounds, already in the gates.

He opened the door and plastered his usual stern on his face.

He looked at Katara, "Get out." He almost growled the words.

Katara gave him a face but noticed the way he constantly glanced at his father.

Zuko grabbed Katara's elbow and led her to his room. He made sure to lock the door before letting her go and sitting down, dropping his head into his hands. He stayed that way for a while until he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and stood up. All Katara did was stare.

"Turn around."

Katara stared at him, "Huh?"

"Turn around. It is an order."

Katara turned around and she felt Zuko's hands on her wrists, accompanied by a slightly uncomfortable warmth. He was melting the bindings on her wrists. Once he was done, he lightly rubbed her wrists but pulled away and cleared his throat.

"You will be living in my room. You will work as my slave but I will not... use you."

"What?"

"I won't be using you for your uh, intended purposes." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, unable to form correct sentences.

Katara nodded her head, understanding.

"Thanks." She threw at him coldly.

"But do I have to stay in here... with you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would rather your own room where my father could get to you?" Zuko had no emotion in his voice.

"No."

"Then stop being so stubborn." Zuko walked to the bathroom and disrobed, not caring to close the door.

Katara felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the robe fall to the floor, revealing a sculpted abdomen and chest, kissed with scars.

Katara flicked her eyes to his and noticed he had caught her staring. She quickly looked away and sighed.

"So uhm... Is there anything you want me to do?" Katara scanned the room, taking in the huge canopy bed dressed in red and orange covers. Although she only ever wore blue, the hues that came with fire seemed attractive to her.

"Yes actually. I'm going to have a guard escort Ty Lee and Mai over here. They are going to help with your attire and such."

Zuko let his hair down from the top knot it was in. He brushed his fingers through and Katara couldn't help but stare at the way his fingers intertwined with the locks, expertly ridding his thick black hair of tangles.

Katara sighed and dropped her eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her head in her hands.

_How did it get to this? _She shook her head to herself.

She suddenly felt someone sit next to her. She lifted her head and met golden eyes, head on. She searched his eyes. She didn't know for what but she did.

"Katara can I ask you something?"

Katara nodded.

"Why were you the only 'new' slave on the third floor?"

Katara turned her head and felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and Zuko sighed. He got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Guard?"

"Yes, Fire Prince Zuko?" A deep voice answered him.

"Fetch Mai and Ty Lee." The man bowed and walked down the hallway.

As Zuko turned to walk to his desk, there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick."

Zuko opened the door and froze, quickly regaining his composure.

"Father." Zuko nodded and opened the door wider, allowing his father to enter.

"Zuko. I have come to check on you and your slave. How is everything? Have you done her check?"

Katara spun around and stared at Zuko. "What check?"

"Quiet, slave." Zuko threw the words at her. He turned to his father and nodded.

"Everything with the slave is fine. I have been going over her living conditions and obligations and was going to do her check tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Lord Ozai quirked a brow.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. That way she is transitioned into the living here."

Lord Ozai stared at his son but nodded. "I trust you know what is best."

He flicked a menacing glance at Katara and walked out of the room. Soon after Ty Lee and Mai popped in.

"Hey." Mai said nonchalantly, leaning against the door frame, while Ty Lee burst in like a ball of energy, "Hey Katara!"

She skipped towards her and gave her a small hug. Katara returned it and smiled at the bubbly acrobat.

Zuko stared with wide eyes. "What..."

The girls giggled -even Mai- at Zuko's incredulous expression.

"Didn't you hear? We made up." Katara gave Zuko a small teasing smile.

He smiled back and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh..."

The girls laughed again.

Zuko shook his head, smiling, "Alright, I have some business to take care of with Father. I'll be back later. Take care of Katara, girls." He blushed slightly at the last part of the sentence, clearing his throat and darting his eyes awkwardly around the room.

A small but mocking laugh was heard from the door frame. "Nice blush, Zuzu. Leaving so soon?" Azula was standing at the door, arms crossed over her chest, her face set with a mocking smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katara saw Zuko's hands ball up into tight fists at his sides, slight flames licking at his knuckles. Apparently Azula saw it too because she laughed and walked to Zuko, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Zuzu. Im just here visiting your watertribe whore." Azula gave Katara a menacing smile.

Katara sneered and turned around, looking at Mai and Ty Lee.

"What do you want, Azula?" Zuko hissed the words at his sister.

"Oh Zuzu, I'm here to assist Mai and Ty Lee, _my _bestfriends." Azula looked at Katara when she said the last few words, and Katara caught on.

She smiled and stood up, strolling towards Azula. She stopped in front of her and smiled sweetly.

"Why can't we all just be friends, Azula? I mean, they seem to like me." She winked and walked back towards Mai and Ty Lee. Azulas eye twitched in frustration but she just smiled.

Azula turned to Zuko, "Go on to your meeting, Zuzu." She waved him goodbye and Zuko huffed.

"Mai, Ty Lee, you know what to do." The two girls nodded at him and Zuko walked out, slamming the door.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at each other and then at Katara, a small conversation passing through them.

Katara slightly nodded and walked to the vanity. She sat on the plush seat and stared at herself in the mirror as Ty Lee braided her hair. Mai walked to the wardrobe and pulled everything out and throwing it on the floor. She then walked to the bed and pulled a large suitcase on to the bed. It was over flowing with silk dresses, robes, and under wrappings.

Azula raised an amused eyebrow at all the girls. She walked up to Ty Lee and crossed her arms. But Ty Lee just continued to braid.

"So when did you all get so chummy?"

Ty Lee flicked her a glance and continued working on Katara. Mai was the one to answer.

"When you and Zuko were chasing her and the avatar at Ba Sing Se, Ty Lee and I were there." Mai stopped and continued to pull out pieces of clothes, draping them neatly on the bed.

"Yeah, So?"

Ty Lee spun on her heels.

"We saw what you did to her! TO THE AVATAR!"

Azula's eyes widened but then she sighed and plastered a smile on her face.

"I see."

Mai continued, "When you secretly caught Katara and kept her here as a prisoner, we had a chance to visit her." Mai kept her voice empty of feeling, almost bored.

"Oh, really?" Azula looked void of emotion, but she was burning with anger inside.

"Yepp. We talked about the shit that happened before and got around to apologizing." Ty Lee nodded and smiled at Katara in the vanity mirror.

Katara smiled back.

Mai finished the conversation. "It was a shame she escaped. Good thing no one knew you had kept her here."

Ty Lee gave Azula one last glance and then turned to Mai.

"Have you decided on what she should keep?" Mai nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to measure her. I think some are too big for her."

Mai and Ty Lee chatted with Katara over her wardrobe. The girls seem to lose themselves in the topic, forgetting Azula was in the room.

Azula glared at the girls and walked to the door, staring at them one last time before throwing them a few final words.

"Mai, I do hope you've told Katara." She smiled and walked out, heading to her fathers office.

She knocked on the door and strode in, "Father? I must speak to you about some traitors."

Lord Ozai turned his chair to face her.

"Come in, future Fire Lady, and tell me what you have sound out for me."

Azula smiled the most wicked smile and walked in, taking a seat across from her father.

Zuko was about to walk in when he saw Azula sitting at the desk, talking to her father. He made a disgusted sound and walked to the training center.

A burly man was sitting at a table, reading through ancient water tribe scrolls. He didn't noticed Zuko walk up.

"Ahem."

The man turned his head and saw Zuko. He nodded and stood up.

"Good day, Fire Prince. Would you like to train?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes. But, what is it you were reading?"

The man looked down at the scrolls.

"Just ancient water scrolls. They hold information over the water bending traditions. I was learning to use their methods to bend fire."

Zuko nodded, "I want to learn."

The man looked at Zuko skeptically. "It is quite dangerous, prince."

"Teach me. But only me and no one else. You are here by forbidden to teach, mention, or so much as breathe a word about this to anyone. Make sure no one catches you with the scrolls. And if they do, lie."

The man nodded and sighed, gesturing for Zuko to entire the training ring.

"Let us start. Today we will just work on our stances."

The rest of the day consisted of Zuko learning the different stances and how they help the water benders. He had perfected each one by the end of the night. He was beaten and tired -they had decided to quickly spar before he left- and decided to go to his room and prepare for bed.

He walked into his large room and saw Katara sitting in the middle of the bed, reading some scrolls. She was dressed in a silk robe that transitioned from red to orange to yellow. Zuko walked up to her and cleared his throat. She lifted her head and rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm reading." She lowered her head and continued to read.

Zuko stared at her in disbelief.

"One, you will refer to me as Master. And two, you will always do as I say. No more of this attitude." He growled the words.

Katara shrugged and continued to read. Zuko was furious at her attitude and threw a burst of fire her way. It went out before it reached her but the hot air startled her.

She snapped her head up and glared at him, an insult at the tip of her tongue. She swallowed the harsh words that threatened to escape and sighed.

"Yes, Master." She said harshly.

Zuko smirked. "Bathe me."

Katara's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me! Bathe me! Lets go."

He walked to the bathroom and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm terribly sick. Let me know how you like the length of this chapter, its a bit of a filler but I promise the next one is going to be better. Review Review Review!**

Chapter 7

Katara was staring at him, eyes as open as possible.

"B-bathe you?"

"YES!" Zuko screamed from the bathroom.

"Now come on!"

Katara rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She stood next to Zuko and looked everywhere but him.

Zuko crossed his arms, "So?"

"So, what?" Katara stared at him.

"Undress me, of course." He said it matter-of-factly.

Katara's hands started to shake. "Oh.. uh... uhm okay."

Katara walked up closer to him and brought her hands up to the tie that kept his robe closed. The tie had fallen slightly and was hanging dangerously closed. She took a deep breath and put on a poker face. She untied the tie and walked behind him, gently pulling it down and exposing his muscular back. She let her hand linger on her back but soon noticed what she was doing and stopped, walking back in front of him. Still wearing her poker face, she kneeled down and grasped the sides of his pants, gently tugging them down.

She noticed a slight tenting in his boxers. Katara smirked a bit but kept a straight face and tugged those off as well, blushing slightly at the sight of his large manhood.

She stood up and crossed her arms, her face still set in a bland emotion. She wasn't going to let him win.

"I'm done, _Master._" The last part added on with sarcasm.

Zuko smirked, "Now bathe me. No waterbending."

Katara's eyebrows shot up. "What? W-why not?!"

Zuko smiled, "Because I said so. Now lets go."

Zuko climbed into the porcelain bath tub and layed back, looking up at Katara. Katara huffed and turned the golden knob, letting the tub fill with water.

Zuko yelped at the freezing water that first escaped from the nozzle but soon relaxed as he warmed it with his bending. He gave Katara a stern expression, knowing she had done it on purpose. Katara giggled and closed the knob. She sat on a wooden stool that had been in the corner and stared at the wall.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Katara?"

She nodded, "Yes?"

Zuko handed her a wash cloth and a bar of soap. Katara took them and swallowed hard, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She took in a slow breath and dipped them in the water, rubbing the wash cloth on the soap to form a lather. She started at Zuko's legs. He lifted them slightly to help her. She rubbed the wash cloth under his foot, and up his legs, stopping at his mid thigh. Then she lathered up his abdomen and chest, finishing off on his arms. He looked up at her expectantly and she blushed.

He smiled, "My back and hair. Then rinse."

Katara nodded and nibbled at her lip, moving to sit at his head. She ran her fingers through his wet locks and Zuko visibly relaxed, laying back and closing his eyes. She rolled her eyes and started to massage the lavender smelling shampoo into his hair. She giggled at the girly fragrances. Zuko opened his eyes and peered up at her, smiling at her giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Zuko asked softly.

Katara stopped giggling and her face turned into a hollow expression.

"Just the sent of your shampoo." She said in a monotone voice.

Zuko sighed in annoyance at Katara's attitude. "My back now."

He stood and turned his back to her. Katara glanced down at his firm buttocks and nibbled at her lip. She shook her head and took the wash cloth, applying more soap. She began to rub Zuko's back with it but soon lost herself in his sculpted back muscles. She traced every dimple and crease made by the muscles before finally making her way down to his lower back. She stopped, blushing slightly.

"Done."

Zuko turned and nodded. "I will finish here. You go get ready."

Katara frowned slightly. "Ready for what?"

"Dinner, of course. We will be dining separately from the others. Just the two of us."

Zuko looked at her braided hair and frowned. _I told Ty Lee I liked it down... _

"Katara, please ask the guard to call for Ty Lee."

Katara nodded and turned, happy to be away from Zuko's naked form. She opened the door to his room and looked up at a large man with a full black beard and piercing green eyes. She was stunned by his beauty, but quickly noticed the slight burns on his face. She frowned.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Prince Zuko has requested Ty Lee."

"Of course. Let him know I shall get her now." With that the large man nodded and walked away, another,smaller, man taking his place. Katara closed the door and sighed, walking to the large dresser that held her new robes. She opened the dresser and stared the silks. It was a sea of blues and reds, with a slight scattering of pink. She smiled, Ty Lee probably added those. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she was back home. A silent tear escaped the corner of her eye and she sniffled, wiping away the stray tear.

She ran her hands over the soft silky robes and stopped over a light blue with white late trimmings and a dark blue sash. She smiled, this one reminded her of the days when it would snow. Right before the small pillows of white would fall, the sky would turn light blue and the white puffs of clouds would be lined with a ring of dark blue. Another tear threatened to escape but the sound of knocking pulled her out of her dreams.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Ty Lee stood there in her usual pink attire and braids. She had a huge grin on her face and Katara giggled.

"Hey Ty." She smiled and let the petite girl in.

Katara was always jealous of Ty Lee's thin frame, but was very thankful for her full curvy one.

"Hey Katara! Why'd Zuko call me?"

"I need you to do her hair for dinner." Zuko stood at the door of the bathroom, tying the sash to his bath robe.

Katara groaned and Ty Lee frowned.

"But i gave her a beautiful braid." She looked at Katara's braid with a frown.

Zuko sighed, "Yes, and lovely as it is, I like her hair better down."

Katara raised a brow and noticed the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Ty Lee smiled and nodded, ushering Katara to the Vanity and turned the bulbs that framed the mirror on. She undid the intricate braid and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love your hair Katara. So thick and smooth, much like my mothers." She smiled and Katara noticed the glint of sadness in her eyes.

Ty Lee brushed through her hair and parted it down the middle. She sprayed some into her hair and placed plastic rolls into sections of her hair. Ty Lee turned to Zuko, who had been simply watching, and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you mind?"

Zuko raised his hands, "Sorry sorry, I'll go to my dresser. I'll be back in an hour." He smiled as Ty Lee waited for him to leave.

Katara poked at the plastic rolls in her hair. "What are these?"

"Oh hun, I'm so glad you've come to the fire nation. They've invented so many things for women. You should see the new underwrappings I got for you." She winked and Katara just stared at her.

"Well, the things in your hair are called curlers. The make your hair curly or wavy." Ty Lee grinned at Katara.

"Oh... cool." Katara smiled. "Now what?"

"Now we do your make up and then dress you up." Ty Lee squealed in delight and turned Katara's chair around and went to work on her face, applying mascara, eyeliner and a light brown eyeshadow that accentuates her deep blue eyes. She stood back and stared at Katara, her tongue between her lips in concentration. She nodded and smiled.

"PERFECT! Don't look yet!" Ty Lee wagged a finger at her and pranced to the already opened wardrobe.

Katara smiled and nodded, "Uhm Ty?"

"Yesssssssss?" Ty Lee answered as she rummaged through the silks.

"I kind of already chose a robe. It reminds me of home and..."

Ty Lee spun around and her eyes searched the room. She found the blue piece of cloth on the bed and smiled.

"This is perfect Katara, come, put it on."

Katara walked to Ty Lee and slipped out of her own robe and placed the foreign one on her body. She smiled at the way it clung to her frame.

Ty Lee frowned.

"What is it?" Katara asked her in a panic.

"It's just a bit long..." She grabbed the hem that ended right below the knee. She walked to the door and opened it, look at the same blue eyed man.

"Can you get the tailor please? It's an extreme emergency." The man nodded and practically ran down the hall, another burly man taking his place.

"Uhm... Ty Lee?"

"Shhhhh." Within two minutes, a small woman in red robe walked in with a sewing machine and a box full of supplies.

"What's the emergency, dear?" Her voice was tired.

"Her dress is simply too long but her dinner is in an hour." Ty Lee frowned, her voice exasperated.

The old woman nodded, "Not a problem. Where do you want it hemmed?"

Ty Lee gave Katara a wicked grin and folded the dress up a bit past her mid thigh.

"TY ! NO! That's too short!" Her eyes wide.

"Oh hush." She waved Kataras comments away and turned to the seamstress, "Right here." She smiled and the woman nodded.

"I'll be picking out other robes for you to make that length also."

The woman nodded and Katara's eyes went wide.

"Please step out of the dress dear." Katara slip out of the form fitting dress and handed it to the woman, plopping down on the bed, not caring that she was just in her underwrappings.

"Katara you can not wear those ratty old things." She turned and pulled out two pieces of white laced cloth. "Put these on and give me your underwrappings... to wash." She smiled.

Katara hesitated and did it. She stared down at herself -Ty Lee not letting her look in a mirror- in the tiny pieces of fabric that barely covered her most private areas.

"Here you are, sweety." Katara jumped and saw the seamstress holding the dress.

She grabbed the dress, "Wow that was quick. Thank you!" The woman nodded and sat back in her chair with a tired sigh.

Katara slid it on and frowned at how much her legs were exposed. Ty Lee sauntered over with a pair of black 'high-heels' that were way too tall for anyone to walk in.

"You're wearing these. Now, let me take of your curlers." Ty Lee reached for Katara's head and removed the plastics, smiling as Kataras hair fell down in long waves that reached her lower back. Her hair was wavy before, but now it was perfect.

Katara slid on the pumps and stumbled towards the mirror.

"Oh my..." She was speechless.

_I actually look... beautiful... _She blushed.

There was a slight tapping on the door and Ty Lee answered. It was Zuko.

"Your hours up.." He looked at Katara and his mouth fell open. He cleared his throat and extended his hand to her.

"Lets go.."

Katara walked up to him but refused his hand. He disregarded her attitude and nodded at Ty Lee and closed the door behind him.

"Were having dinner under the stars." He smiled at her.

Katara nodded, "Sounds fun." She smiled at him.

As they turned the corner and walked out, there was a table dressed with a pure white, lace table cloth and fine china. In the middle, a red candle intertwined with a blue candle, the flame a mixture of blues and reds.

"Here, take a seat. We have a lot to discuss." Zuko pulled out a seat and gestured for Katara to sit.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I'm terribly sick. Let me know how you like the length of this chapter, its a bit of a filler but I promise the next one is going to be better. Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara sat down, trying to pull her dress down as it rode up. She caught Zuko staring at her body in the tight dress and inwardly cursed at Ty Lee for making it- and the rest of her clothes- so short. She watched Zuko sit down and then gave him a questioning look.

"About what exactly?"

Zuko sighed and snapped his fingers. Two women walked out; one holding a silver platter holding various foods while the other held a silver platter with two wine glasses and a wine bottle in an ice bucket.

They placed the platters on the table and bowed before walking away gracefully. Katara smiled and picked up one of the rolls from the platter, popping in her mouth and chewing slowly. Zuko did the same and then poured the wine. Katara swirled the red liquid around and stared at Zuko.

"What do we have to talk about?"

Zuko sighed and popped a last roll in his mouth, chewing slowly and then swallowing. He look up at Katara but quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Katara knew something was wrong.

"My father has had someone follow us around to see if you have been... an adequate slave."

"So?" Katara picked up a roll that had raw fish and some vegetables.

_How odd... This seems more like Watertribe food... _She placed it in her mouth and chewed, waiting for Zuko to answer.

"He... knows we haven't uh-uhm... Had sex." Zuko's blush was obvious.

"Uh huh. So?" Katara's foot started to tap anxiously, hoping he wouldn't say what she thought he would say.

"He says I must use you for your intended purposes...Or..." He looked down and picked at a few stray pieces of white sticky rice on his plate but he continued, tripping over his words.

"If... If i don't... use you... he will." Zuko stared at the table and fidgeted with the hem of the table cloth.

Katara was so angry, the melted ice from the ice bucket rose into the air and turned into ice daggers. Zuko glanced up and stared at the ice daggers, and the tears streaming down her face, despite her grim expression. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have the chance.

Katara stood and walked away, letting the ice daggers turn to water and fall onto the table, soaking Zuko. He didn't know if by accident or on purpose.

"Katara!" He stood and started after her but she was out of site.

He groaned and pulled at his hair, hating that he had to tell her that. He spotted a servant near by and called her over.

The young girl bowed, "Yes, prince?"

"Wrap up what is left of my dinner and bring it to my room along with some deserts and champagne. Quickly." He hissed the words and ran to his room.

He ran in and spotted Katara sitting at the Vanity, removing her make up as silent tears flowed from her big blue eyes. She was wrapped in a golden bath robe; she had obviously used her bending to quickly wash up. Zuko walked up behind her and stared at her through the mirror. She never looked up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Im sorry, Katara. But it has to be this way."

She threw his hand off her shoulder and spun around, standing simultaneously. "NO IT DOESN'T!" She yelled the words.

"Lower your voice Katara. And remember, I am your master." He was mad now.

But Katara was fuming. "MASTER? MY MASTER?" She shook her head and lowered her voice, glaring at Zuko, "You are nothing but a disgusting piece of shit. Like your father." She hissed the words violently.

Next thing she knew, there was a stinging/burning feeling on her right cheek. She brought her hand up to cradle it and turned to look in the vanity. There was a large red hand print on her cheek. The print was glowing. She turned to Zuko.

"You asshole." She threw the words at him.

"I AM YOUR MASTER. YOU WILL RESPECT ME. IF YOU DO NOT, I WILL PUNISH YOU." He yelled the words, his voice strangled in frustration. He turned on his heels and walked to the bathroom, slamming it shut and climbing into the shower.

Katara yelled and tumbled onto the floor, letting herself cry. There was a soft tap on the door and the large man with sweet eyes walked in, his face in a sympathetic expression. He glanced over at the bathroom door and Katara nodded.

He sighed and sat next to her on the floor, he was holding a tray filled with food in his hands, he reached up and placed it on the bed.

"Miss Katara, I know you are feeling down right now but just keep in mind that nothing is forever." He smiled at her and wiped away a stray tear tenderly. She smiled and leaned her face into his hand. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and stood, pulling Katara up with him.

He smiled down at her and walked to the door. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Katara nodded and he left.

_He was... nice... _Katara nibbled at her lip and smiled. She finally felt wanted.

_And that kiss... Even if it was on my forehead... _She relished in the memory of his warm, tender lips on her skin.

She walked to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers, she pulled the tray of food up onto her lap and ate, while reading a fire bending scroll.

She was so enraptured in her reading that she didn't notice Zuko walk out of the bathroom as she popped a caramel roll into her mouth and washed it down with some champagne. Her head was buzzing from the alcohol. Zuko slid under the covers and sat next to her, putting a hand on her thigh. She jumped and looked at him, his eyes were puffy and he sniffled a bit with every inhale.

She sighed and put away the scroll, placing the tray of food on the night table next to the bed.

"Katara Im so sorry. I didn't mean to..." He looked down.

Katara placed a hand on his cheek. "It's okay Zuko," she whispered, "I forgive you." She smiled.

Katara leaned into her hand and looked into her blue eyes. _Such beautiful blue eyes. _He thought to himself.

He leaned towards her and pressed his lips gently to hers. Katara was a bit stiff but eventually returned the kiss. As the kiss became more heated, he licked the seam of her lips, asking entrance. Katara parted her lips and Zuko let his tongue slide in, loving the sweet mixture of tastes in her mouth; champagne and caramel. Katara moaned softly as he pulled away and trailed kisses along her jaw, sliding his hands along the sides of her body: both of them now laying down, Zuko on top of her.

He untied her bath robe and smiled; she hadn't worn any under wrappings. He kneaded her full breasts, loving how they filled his hands, and took her left nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Katara, who now arched her back to get closer to Zuko.

Zuko pulled off her nipple with a small 'pop' sound and moved to the right one, giving it equal attention as he kneaded the left one. Once he was down he left small nips down her belly and arrived to her woman hood. He smiled up at her and parted her legs, taking in the sight of her. He kissed the insides of her thighs and finally ran his tongue along her lower lips. Katara shuddered and let out a long moan. He parted the lips slightly and took her nub onto his mouth, sucking on it gently, but speeding up.

Katara's breath now came in short gasps and moans. Zuko nibbled on her clit and Katara couldn't help it anymore, she had an orgasm that wracked her whole body. Zuko climbed back up her body and wiped his mouth, giving her another deep kiss.

"Katara?"

"Mhmm?" She was still in a state of bliss.

"Are you ready?" Zuko whispered the words against her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"What?" Katara's eyes flew open as Zuko spread her legs wide and entered her, his manhood filling her completely.

Katara hadn't been a virgin but the feeling was still foreign. It felt a bit weird at first but as he pulled back and slid back in repeatedly, she found herself writhing with pleasure under him. His thrusts became deeper and much more rapid. Zuko was grunting and Katara couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips. Zuko took one long last stroke and filled her completely as he let out a long moan and spilled his seed into her. Katara came almost exactly with him, moaning his name and panting.

Zuko collapsed onto her, his head laying in between her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair softly, as she hummed in bliss.

She vaguely remembered Zuko caressing the side of body as she drifted off to sleep.

Despite the amazing night she'd spent with Zuko, nightmares plagued her mind the entire night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, guys I'm sorry that I'm taking so long. I'm still sick but I'm trying to push these out faster. I usually post it late at night 11-5am lol. So if you're a night owl, stay posted because I update almost every night at that time! Also, I need you guys to review some more. It helps when it comes to motivation. Thanks!**

_WHO ARE YOU!_ Katara screamed into the black air surrounding her. The world had gone black but her eyes were still open.

_ANSWER ME!_ Katara had been spinning in circles, her arms outstretched.

A crisp wind brushed against her, lifting her hair. It gave her comfort, but not for long. Heat started to attack her.

First her arms, then her legs, soon it engulfed her whole body. It burned her body and her sole.

_STOP THIS! _Tears streamed down her face but she refused to let herself look weak. She tried to pull water from any source, even trying to bend her tears but a single drop moved. Her bending wasn't working. She looked down at her hands but they weren't hers. The belonged to a man. She tightened them into fists and watched as fire licked at her knuckles. She gasped and shook her hands, trying to get rid of the foreign part. She look down at her body and saw it wasn't hers. It was also a mans. Fit, but elder, dressed in fine red silks, as soft as clouds. Fire gathered at her feet. It seemed to lap at her, rather his, feet. Almost like it was bowing down to her.

She looked up in a panic, hoping to see something other than the blinding darkness. She looked around crazily and then squeezed her eyes shut, counting to ten slowly, hoping she'd wake up. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw the the fancy Vanity that sat in Zuko's room, all the bulbs that framed the mirror were on. She walked to it, the flames flowing her every step. As she looked into the mirror she did not see herself. She saw Lord Ozai staring back at her, a condescending smirk plastered on his face. Her mouth fell open and he laughed. She screamed at him, but nothing came out. She reached her hands up to her throat, looking for her voice, and glanced back at Ozai. He was laughing at her completely now. She felt the foreign hands that must belong to Ozai, tighten around her neck, squeezing it shut, drawing out every last bit of air she had hoped to use.

Her eyes darted around the dark room but she saw nothing but specks of white. _Maybe it's heaven._ She thought to herself as Lord Ozai strangled her. She let her eyes shut as the last beats of heart stuttered, coming to a slow stop. The last thing she saw was Lord Ozai's eyes, full of hate and murder. Then her world turned white.

Katara's eyes flew open and she shot up out of the bed, gasping for air.

Zuko was at her side, shaking her and calling her name, but she couldn't hear. Her eyes darted around the room, seeing Zuko's bed and all his belongings. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she was awake now. She reopened them and waited for the specks of white to subside, before looking down at her hands, sighing in relief that they were her own hands, then looked down at her body and was happy to find hers. She ran to the Vanity and stared into it, scared she'd find Lord Ozai, laughing at her murderously, but happy when she saw her own flushed face staring back at her. She laughed in relief but it was short lived. Her world went black one more time as she collapsed onto the floor.

Zuko ran to her side and shook her violently, screaming for her to wake up. Her ran to the door and looked up at the blue eye'd guard.

"SHYU! Katara has collapsed!" Before he could give him any instructions, Shyu had pushed past him and ran to Katara, pulling her into his arms and cradling her close to his chest. He picked her up and ran to the door, he gave Zuko a menacing glance.

"I will take her to the infirmary. You should prepare for her when she is well and comes back. Would you like me to do anything else your Highness?" Shyu's voice was flat.

Zuko was confused by his sudden behavior but shrugged it off as him just being a friend.

"Just... Bring her back here when she wakes up." Zuko sighed

"You want me to stay with her?" Shyu's voice sounded almost incredulous.

Zuko nodded. "Yes. Please. You are my most trusted guard." Shyu nodded and walked away with Katara, giving her a secret kiss on the forehead when his back was to Zuko.

Zuko dropped onto the floor and sighed. _I am the most terrible human being on this earth. _He scolded himself.

He had burned her in attempts to assert dominance over her, screamed at her, and then basically pushed himself onto her. He felt disgusted with himself.

He kept his head cradled between his knees, wondering why he had been such a fool. He hadn't noticed when someone walked in, shutting the door.

He felt a light hand wrap around his shoulders and lifted his head slightly to see the person, it was Mai.

"Mai?" He wiped at some tears that had fallen loose. "What are you doing here?"

Mai smiled sweetly and lowered her lips to his, moving them softly. Zuko sat there stunned, he pulled away and stared at her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He knew Mai had always had a crush on him, but not this much.

"Nothing." She pulled him in for another kiss, this one harsher and deeper. She forced her slick tongue into his mouth, tasting a strange mixture of whiskey and wine. She pulled back and smirked at Zuko.

"Drinking again are we?" She giggled at Zuko's lust glazed eyes and sucked on his neck, nipping random spots. Zuko groaned and layed on the cold wooden floor, pulling Mai on top of him. She giggle slightly but continued to suck her way down to his chest as she straddled his hips, feeling his arousal against her center. She smiled and untied his bed robes, exposing his lean chest and outlined abs. She grinned and leaned down, dragging her tongue down his entire chest. Zuko moaned placed his hands on Mai's hips, pulling her down and grinding against her.

Mai moaned and nipped at a spot of Zuko's chest. She scooched down and pulled down his boxers, letting his manhood spring free. She examined the solid member, taking it in her small hand rubbing the tip with her thumb. Zuko took in a breath and groaned, Mai smirked. She stroked it one last time and the placed her warm mouth over it, taking it as far as she could without choking. Zuko let out a long moan and snaked his hand into her hair, gripping it tightly. He gently moved her head up and down. Mai struggled to breathe but wanted to pleasure Zuko. When he pushed her head down as far as he could, Mai moved her tongue, stroking him while sucking in her cheeks, to create a stronger suction. Zuko moaned and pulled out, pushing in one last time, releasing his seed into her mouth. He pulled out, a small 'pop' sound escaping from the suction of Mai's warm mouth. Mai looked down at Zuko, swallowing every bit of his seed and licking her lips to make sure she got it all. She grinned pulled off her robe, exposing her toned lean body.

Zuko stared at the beauty above him, his mind in a fog. Mai worked on hardening his manhood once more with her talented mouth and tongue. She moved up, and positioned him at her opening. She slid onto him slowly, taking in his length and thickness. Both of them moaning simultaneously as Mai started to bounce up and down, neither of them noticing the door open or the sets of blue eyes taking in the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would leave reviews regarding the smut && the story line. I know it sounds confusing now as it unravels; I tend to write whatever comes to mind, I don't think these things out lol. Tell me what you'd like to see or your predictions and I might just take your ideas and use them ;) I also had an idea for the epilogue at the end once I'm done. It's sort of a competition. I'll put the info at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the reading!**

Chapter 10

Katara and Shyu stared as Mai and Zuko let out lengthy moans, their sweat glistening bodies rubbing against each other as they simultaneously came to orgasms.

Katara let silent tears stream down her face as Shyu pulled her out of the room and led her down the hall, stopping in front of a door.

He had begun to talk but Katara wasn't present, her mind going over what she'd seen. The way Mai layed her head on his chest, the same way he did to her. The way he ran one hand through her hair, and the other one caressing her back. Katara let out a sad sob and blinked slowly, bringing herself back to the present moment. She looked up the guard and saw he was still speaking.

"-so sorry, Lady Katara... But... would you like to?" The guard looked down at her. He was almost twice her size. Katara searched his blue eyes, ones that seemed to match hers and frowned. They looked so familiar.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said? -A sob escaped her throat- I... I didn't hear you." She wiped away a few more tears.

Shyu frowned sadly and continued, "I do not know how you may have felt seeing your... master... with another woman, and this situation must be hard for you. There are special quarters for the more important people and you could always stay there... or... with me..." He blushed a little at the last part, but continued, "only if you want to of course... Im so sorry, Lady Katara... But would you like to stay with me... or at the quarters?" He was looking at his feet now.

Katara smiled, realizing she didn't even know his name. "What is your name, guard?"

His eyes widened in surprise but he quickly shook it off, "My... My name is.. Shyu..."

"Shyu? ... Hmmm." The name also sounded familiar.

"Well, Shyu, I appreciate your offer but I think I'm just going to stay in the quarters for the night. Please don't tell anyone I'm here?" She smiled up at him.

"Of course, but you do know that if Prince Zuko or Lord Ozai ask, I am obligated to, right?" He frowned a bit, but Katara smiled at the way he didn't mention Azula.

"Yes, I understand. Go get some sleep Shyu, you need it. Thank you for being here for me... and helping me." She smiled, her eyes watering at the only friend she had.

Shyu nodded and smiled, opening the door they had been standing in front of and letting Katara in.

Katara stood at the entrance and flicked on the lights, peering into the medium size room. It had a queen sized bed in the center, a wooden night table at each side and two doors, each on either side of the room. Katara assumed it was the bathroom and closet. She sighed at the light orange paint on the walls and the red sheets.

_Fire benders are so obsessed with these... ugly colors. _She frowned and walked farther into the room, noticing a book shelf standing next to a small desk with a half burnt candle. She smiled and turned to Shyu, who had been watching her every move, hoping she'd liked the room he prepared for her when she was in the infirmary.

He had seen pacing in front of the door when he went back to report that he had taken Katara; a slight breeze had lifted Mai's robe and he saw she was completely naked. He had shaken his head, sighing in disappointment. He knew Zuko enough to know he would never turn down an offer to explore Mai's body; his long time crush. He told a home slave to set a room up for himself-but actually for Katara-, and sent another guard to his post. He hoped Mai had been gone or that Zuko had turned her down when he walked back with Katara, who insisted on going back. He was wrong.

"Shyu?" Katara practically whispered.

Shyu shook his head, "Yes, Lady Katara?"

"Thank you." She smiled. He nodded and walked out.

He shut the door and turned his back to it. He planned on guarding her room for the night being. He leaned against the door and sighed, knowing she would find out at some point, and smiled. He smiled because he had finally found her.

Zuko had one hand draped across Mai's back, the other in her inky black hair. They had shifted to the bed, Mai deciding to stay laying on him. He stroked her silky hair as she hummed in her sleep. But Zuko couldn't sleep. He knew what he had done.

_I can't tell Katara... I can never tell her... _He sighed and clenched his fist in Mai's hair, causing her to stir in her sleep as he pulled at the hairs trapped in his fist. He released his grip and frowned down at the girl on him.

_Why did I do this... Why didn't I stop her... _He had had a crush on her since they were little, they even dated for a while.

They broke up when Zuko started taking every random house slave he could to bed. She had found it gross and womanizing, he knew because she told him. A few months after his seventeenth birthday, he had stopped his little sex tirade and Mai had noticed. Her crush started up again and she started to flirt with him whenever she could, Ty Lee being her wing man and Azula occasionally helping when she felt in the mood to. She took tonight as her chance, deciding that she had to stop him from using the sex slave he bought. Though she knew he did it out of hate for the little girl who got away from him at Ba Sing Se. She wanted to be his sex slave.

Zuko sighed and clenched his jaw, trying to get the image of the sex out of his head. But it was difficult with Mai being on him. He suddenly jolted as he remembered Katara again.

_What if she wakes up and comes back and sees Mai... What will she think?! _He sat up and shook Mai.

"Hmm?" Her eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped her lips. She looked around and peered up at Zuko, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey, lover." Her voice deep with lust.

Zuko grimaced, "You need to leave."

Mai sat up and frowned at him. "Why?"

"Be-because... My guard will be back with Katara and I will have to do a physical check on her to make sure she is in good condition. You must leave... So you can get some sleep. The physicals take hours on end." He mumbled on.

Mai smiled at him, "Oh baby, its fine. I can sleep through the physical. Just... Just tell her to go to the slaves quarters when you're done." She plopped her head back down and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

Zuko bit his lip in frustration, trying his best not to chew her out for calling Katara a slave, but he knew better. He knew there was someone watching there every move. He had to play it out like she doesn't matter.

"Okay Mai.." He laid back down, pulling her close. She nuzzled into his neck and purred in happiness. She fell asleep quickly, murmuring lightly in her sleep. While Zuko stared at the ceiling the entire night, hoping to the heavens that Katara wouldn't come back during the night, that he wouldn't have to treat her like a slave for show. He had been cradling Mai the entire night but he felt empty.

Katara sat on the edge of the red covered bed, stroking the silky sheets. Her tear slipped and hit the covers, a dark spot appearing. Katara slipped under the covers and laid back, pulling them up to her neck. She closed her eyes and counted sheep in her mind, letting herself drift into sleep.

The screams were empty, just bubbles of air escaping her plump lips. Those foreign hands hand her by the throat again, squeezing the life from her, breath by breath. The lights on the vanity were blinding this time, like the bulbs were being fueled by a power plant just for them. Her eyes started to burn, along with her throat. Colorful spots appeared in the air around her, she was about to die. She gathered the last bit of power she had and looked into the mirror, into the face of the laughter. The laughter that mocked her murder. Knowing she'd Ozai again, she looked with anger, not showing a bit of weakness. But these eyes were not the murderous ones that belonged to Ozai. They were the cold eyes of Zuko.

But the nightmare didn't end there. Katara saw the eyes of the man she thought she might love, and knew the hands that took her life belonged to him. Katara closed her eyes, ready to just let go. A warm gust of air brushed her ear, it carried words with it. _I love you... I'm sorry... _Katara let the tears she held back stream down her face as the hands tightened at her throat. Every time he said the words, the hands tightened, until Katara felt herself fall into the black abyss that was her life.

Katara's eyes flew open again, her hands scratching at her throat. She swallowed deep gulps of air. She took and ran to the bathroom, inspecting her neck. There were scratches running from under neck to her chest. Katara's eyes were swollen, along with her nose and lips. Her head was light and felt like was walking on air. She ran to the door to look for Shyu, but collapsed before she could reach the door. Her body hit the floor with a loud _thump. _Katara's world had gone black like in her dream, and this time, she was ready to let go.

**Competition!**

**Hello there ladies and gents,**

**I'm here for a challenge. If you would like me to take your writing and incorporate it (exactly as you want) into the story as part of the epilogue, then write a brief part of what you would write and PM it to me. The winner (or maybe even winners) will be given direct recognition in the description summary, the chapter (as an A/N) and on Tumblr. If you have any of your own stories, I will choose my favorite and promo it on my fanfiction review Tumblr. Depending on the epilogue, there might be a sequel (wink wink), which you will help me right the summary and first chapter to. Winners will be chosen based on their writing quality, and how well the short summary captures readers. **

**Good Luck!**

**-I need more than 5 people to participate for the competition to actually happen. Details will be placed once I have more than 5 people entered.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Katara awoke to a familiar face and a sea of silky smoothness. She looked down and saw her silk bed sheets had been changed to fuzzy blue ones. She smiled and looked back at Shyu.

"What happened?" She yawned and felt a slight pain in her right temple.

She rubbed it softly and an 'ow' sound. Thats when she felt the cold wet cloth on her forehead and sighed.

Shyu grimaced.

"You fainted again, but you hit your head on the bed post on your way down." He gave her a sympathetic.

Katara frowned. "How'd you find me?" She glanced out the window, "It's still dark out..."

Shyu visibly blushed, "I was uhm... guarding your door." He smiled sheepishly

"Shyu!" Katara smacked his shoulder softly.

"How long was I out?" She sighed.

"About three hours, Lady Katara

She nodded slowly, "Damn."

"But still! There was no need for you to stay and guard my door! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Shyu chuckled. That set Katara off.

"Someone could have seen you and asked who you were guarding! Plus, you definitely need some sleep!" Katara sat up and stood, swaying slightly from the sudden vertigo. Shyu held her elbow until she signaled she was fine.

She shoved him softly towards the door, "Go on now! Shoo!" She swated at him so he'd go to the door.

He chuckled slightly, "But, Lady Katara!"

"Oh hush! Don't Lady Katara me!" She opened the door and gestured out.

"Now get some sleep! If you pass by tomorrow morning and I'm still not up, wake me up!" With that she slammed the door shut.

She walked back to the bed and slid in, surrounding herself in the fuzzy blankets that reminded her of home. She smiled at the thought of home and cried silently.

"If only I hadn't been such an idiot."

The rest of the night consisted of nightmares and tears.

Zuko woke up and saw Mai still wrapped up in his arms. He sighed in relief, Katara hadn't come during the night.

There was a slight tap at the door and Zuko slid out from under Mai, careful not to wake her. He picked last nights robe up from the floor and pulled it on, tying the knot as he opened the door.

A scrawny looking guard stood in his sights. He gave him a puzzled look and the guard just nodded, understanding.

"Your slave is still sick. Guard, Shyu, took the night off. Your father would like to see you in five minutes." The guard had a slight accent. He bowed his head and waited for Zuko to dismiss him.

"Wheres Katara?" He spoke in a whisper.

"The slave, your highness?"

Zuko clenched his teeth and nodded.

"She has been given a seperate room to recover in. It seems she had several episodes." He bowed again.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Let my father know I'm going to go run an errand and then go see him."

"I'm sorry, Prince. But Lord Ozai told me to specifically tell you that you must not go do anything before seeing him. Important matters." He bowed robotically.

Zuko sighed and slammed the door. He flinched when he heard Mai.

"Babe?" She whispered.

He frowned at the pet name. "Sorry, my father wants me." He walked to the bathroom, grabbing a random outfit to change into.

Once he was clean and dressed in flowy gold pants and a red robe, he walked back into the room, ready to leave.

He saw Mai still sitting on the bed, watching him.

He walked to her and gave her an awkward kiss. He took quick steps towards the door and walked out.

"Tell Azula to get Mai." He threw the empty words at a random Guard, as he continued to his fathers office.

He stood in front of the large mahogany door and sighed, making sure his top knot was perfectly slicked back, and his outfit was wrinkle free. He took a deep breath, standing taller, and walked in.

"Father?" He stared at his father's back. He had been staring out at the palace grounds again.

He turned and Zuko almost stumbled back in surprise. His father had been smiling.

"My son! My son! Take a seat." He pointed at the cushioned seat Zuko was all too familiar with.

His father set a glass of whiskey on ice in front of him and took a seat once he had his own, smiling at Zuko.

_This must be a dream... _Zuko thought to himself, but he simply nodded and took a sip.

"So, as you know, you are eighteen now." He took a gulp and smiled once again.

"Yes." Zuko had his guard up.

"And I have gotten word from the guards that you already have a wife in mind." He grinned now, topping off his whiskey.

Zuko almost choked on the air thinning around him.

"Excuse me?" He simply muttered.

"Yes. Mai, correct?" He poured more into his cup and eyed Zuko carefully.

"Oh.. Mai... Yes." He nodded, swallowing down his glass full, ignoring the burn that spread in his throat.

His father grinned and clapped his hands, "Wonderful choice! Her father is of the government and so she is of importance. A fine fire lady."

He laughed happily. But Zuko could no longer feel. He looked up at his father and smirked.

"But I've been thinking about Ty Lee." He said the words strongly, enjoying the puzzled look on his fathers face.

Of course he didn't want to marry Ty Lee, she was his friend for gosh sakes! But he wanted to stall the Mai idea for as long as possible.

"Hmmm... Ty Lee?" He muttered in between whiskey shots.

"Yes."

"Okay. Decide in two weeks and let me know."

Now it was Zuko who was puzzled. Ty Lee is a circus freak, no royalty or any signs of upscale. She was a carny! How is he so cool with all of this!? But he knew it had to be a trap.

He nodded, "Thank you father."

Lord Ozai nodded, "You are dismissed son. Choose wisely."

Zuko stood and left, running to Shyu's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Check out my Harry Potter one shot called Whispers in the Wind! Review and let me know if it would sound good as a full story. (:**

Chapter 12

"SHYU!" Zuko burst into his room.

Shyu jumped from his bead, clutching his chest.

"Yes, Prince?" He was trying to catch his breath.

"WHERE IS KATARA?" He was at the side of the bed, his eyes wide in panic.

"Shes-"

"Zuko?" A soft voice came from behind him. It was Mai.

Zuko hung his head and sighed, turning to face her.

"Yes?" He answered blandly.

"Uhm... Do you wanna maybe... Go out with me tonight?" She nibbled at her lips.

Zuko pursed his lips, "Sure."

He walked past her and left the room, checking each empty room in the palace. He finally came to a large wooden door that held the room that most royals stayed in when visiting. He frowned, knowing Shyu would have probably put her in here so she'd be comfortable but sighed because he knew better than to place a slave in such a room.

He held his breath as he peered into the room, ready to see nothing but emptiness. As he peeked into the room, he was met with sharp icicles surrounding his face. He frowned in confusion and looked past them, meeting icy blue eyes.

"Katara?" He whispered the words, feeling like he might be hallucinating.

Katara smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it's me." Katara felt the anger she held for him bubbling to the surface but quickly pushed it away. She was set on letting him know that she had caught him with Mai and that she no longer wanted anything to do with him, but logic took over.

_You're nothing but a slave to him. A whore. _

No.

_He said it himself, and everyone knows it. You're his very own personal slut. You're an idiot to think otherwise. _

NO!

_You are only hurting yourself. He will own you no matter how you feel._

Katara's face fell and she let the icicles turn to water and them pulled them to the bathroom sink. She sighed and sat in a plush chair that stood next to the bed. Zuko eyed her carefully and walked up to her.

"What was all of that about?" He asked innocently.

Katara gave him an incredulous look but shrugged and shook her head, "Thought you were an intruder or something. Shy- The guard told me that this was a special room and that no one should be bothering me. So I got worried when someone just barged in." She answered in a bored voice.

Zuko nodded slowly and then shrugged, "That's fine. Are you better now? I would much rather you come back to my room now."

Katara laughed coldly to herself. "Are you done with Mai? I don't feel comfortable being in there while you too are busy." She smiled innocently and continued, "Actually, I think i'd much rather stay here in the slaves quarters. I don't want Mai to feel like I'm intruding in on her relationship."

Zuko stared at her wide-eyed, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah. The guard brought me back to your room and we walked in on you and Mai getting busy on the floor. Decided maybe I should stay somewhere else. Plus I kept having the nightmares and blackouts." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Zuko's eyes darted around the room nervously and mouth flopped like a fish.

"Yes... Well, you still need to come back. Mai won't be coming back." He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door. "Come on."

"Okay."

Zuko walked to his room with Katara following far behind. Once she got to his room, she saw Shyu back at the door and frowned. He should be resting.

She glanced into the room and saw Zuko go into the bathroom.

"Shyu, you should be resting!" She whispered harshly.

"I am the most trust guard, Katara. I can't leave my post for more than a night at a time." He shrugged.

"Hmm. That sucks." She frowned. "Can you do me a favor and call Mai and Ty Lee over?" She smiled.

Shyu's eyes opened wide but he nodded, stepping away as another guard took his spot. She smiled sweetly at the lanky man who took his place and walked into the room, shutting the door. She walked over to the vanity and flicked on all the lights.

She groaned at her appearance. Her eyes were puffy, there were bags under her eyes, her cheek was slightly bruised from her fall and her hair looked like a nest. She shook her head in amazement.

A few bad dreams and she was fainting left and right. She frowned at herself, picking up a brush and running it through her thick wavy hair, removing the tangles and knots. As she set down the brush she heard the door open.

She turned to see Mai and Ty Lee prance in.

"Hey girls." She smiled.

Mai nodded with a smile and Ty Lee flew over to her, giving her a quick hug.

"Whats up Katara? You called?" Ty Lee grinned.

"Yeah! I wanted to know if maybe-" She lowered her voice and looked at the bathroom door, "have a girls night." She smiled.

Ty Lee squealed and nodded enthusiastically but Mai frowned.

"I'm busy tonight girls." Mai answered.

"With Zuko?" Katara asked nonchalantly as she turned back to the vanity, brushing through her hair again.

"Huh?" She looked at Mai through the mirror and saw her puzzled look.

"Yeah!" She grinned. "I kind of walked in on you guys last night when I came back from the infirmary."

Mai blushed slightly and rubbed her arm, "Oh..."

"Yeah, it's fine though. I decided to stay somewhere else for the night. The nightmares kept knocking me out." She turned to Mai and smiled sweetly.

Mai nodded, the blush still visible. It turned bright red when Zuko stepped out of the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with a hint of anger.

Mai turned and smiled at him, "Hey babe."

Zuko cringed and Katara felt her heart squeeze.

Ty Lee just pranced about, grabbing clips to braid Katara's hair.

The door creaked open and an ever evil Azula walked in, an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Lord Ozai would like to speak with you two." She looked at Mai and Ty Lee.

She gave a dark chuckle and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Check out my Harry Potter one shot! Whispers in the Wind. Draco/Ginny pairing :3**

Chapter 13

Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other, shocked.

"Us?" Mai pointed at herself and Ty Lee.

"Yes, now go." Azula scoffed in disgust and walked out, tucking a piece of her bang behind her ear.

"Wait... What is thus all about?" Mai pushed forward.

Azula eyed her up and down and rolled her eyes.

"My father, YOUR lord, has summoned you." She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah we got that part, genius. Why exactly is he calling us?" Mai retorted.

Azula scoffed, "Get out of my face Mai. Now go before I call I guard to drag you there." She smiled at Mai, who was inches from her own face.

Mai rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Lets just go Ty Lee. The princess has her granny panties in a twist."

A faint giggle came from the side of the room, probably from Katara.

Azula sneered at the girls as they walked out.

Mai and Ty Lee held hands as they walked down the long halls to the Ozai's office.

They knocked slowly, and swallowed hard when they heard the deep voice, "ENTER."

The two girls walked in and bowed before Lord Ozai.

He nodded and they rose from their stance.

"Take a seat ladies. There is much to discuss."

The two girls hurried to the plush velvet seats and plopped down, hands folded neatly in their laps, and their legs crossed elegantly.

"If I may, your highness. What is this meeting in regards to?"Mai asked quietly.

Lord Ozai sighed. "My daughter told me you two have been sneaking around and doing very horrid things behind my back. She has no proof of what you are exactly doing, but did tell me things you have done in the past. Any explanations so far?"

Mai was caught off guard by his sudden question. Was he asking for an excuse? Her mind turned painfully while she tried to think of one. She caught Ty Lee's desperate glance and thought of Zuko. Her mind lit up at a certain idea that entered.

"Actually your highness... It has to do with Zuko and I."

Lord Ozai quirked a thick black brow and nodded.

"Go on."

**-I-**

Katara gripped the sides of her chair in anger as Azula strode over and started to gently brush her hair.

She had a sly smile, " So, water tribe whore, how does it feel to know its your fault two people might die tonight?"

She ran the brush a little rougher threw her hair, almost scraping the scalp.

Katara swiveled around and stared at Azula.

"What?"

Azula smiled and set down the brush, crossing her arms.

"Mai and Ty Lee, darling. They are going to be accused of being traitors."

Katara gasped. Azula was turned by a random force. It was Zuko.

"What did you say?" His nostrils flared.

Azula smiled up at her brother.

"Did I stutter, brother dear?" She asked innocently.

Zuko's hands were balled into fists at his sides, his whole body tense and set slightly in a defensive stance.

"What did you do?" He whispered the words harshly.

Azula yawned and swiped a bang from her face.

"I told father about their horrid deeds, brother. The pair of them are of the utmost traitors. They helped the avatar escape." She smiled sweetly, justifying herself.

Zuko scoffed and pushed past his sister, deciding to go see for himself.

He opened the door and looked up at Shyu.

"Protect Katara. No matter what. Against anyone." He flicked a glance at Azula and ran down the hall, seeing nothing but red.

He stopped at the door that held his fathers office and took a deep breath. He placed his ear to the door and concentrated on the noise inside.

Unfortunately it just sounded like muffles.

He took one last deep breath and barged in.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight.

Mai, Ty Lee and Lord Ozai were... laughing.

Lord Ozai wiped a laugh induced tear and looked up at his son.

"And what is so important that you decided to barge in?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Oh I... I was looking for Mai.." He pointed a confused finger at Mai, who was now blushing and grinning at full capacity.

He quirked a brow but brushed it off.

"I bet you would be!" Lord Ozai chuckled and gave Zuko a wink.

Zuko chuckled back, unsure of what exactly was happening.

"So why didn't you tell me yourself, son?" Lord Ozai smiled at his son.

"Uhm... Tell you what exactly...?" He glanced at Mai who was beeming.

"That the two of you were planning on getting married, of course!" He strode over to Zuko and patted him on the back.

"I truly am proud of you son. She is quite the pick. With her families position in the council and her breeding, I am quite impressed." His father chuckled and patted his one last time before going back to his seat.

Zuko's icy glare never left Mai's now shocked one.

"Why don't you two love birds go on and spend the day together. Ty Lee, you go keep yourself busy." He waved his hand absently and picked up a quill, continuing some work he had pushed for later.

They all mumbled their, "yes sir's" and walked out.

Once the door was shut, Ty Lee skipped away, leaving Zuko and Mai alone. Zuko stared into Mai's big black eyes and felt anger bubbling from his core.

He wanted to lash out on her, scream and yell and blow balls of fire towards her. But he shook his head in disgust and walked off to his room. He heard her footsteps following and he spun on his heels.

She stood there, her hands behind her back, looking innocent. The anger grew.

"Don't follow me. Don't come to my room. Don't bother me." He spit the words at her.

He turned and continued on, but a cold hand gripped his bicep.

"But... we're..." She spoke softly.

"We're nothing. We never were. We will never truly be." He threw the words over his shoulder and pulled his hand away from her, running to his room now.

The only thing he could think about was Katara.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is for the readers who read what I updated right away and reviewed and forgave me for taking such a long ass time. I love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Zuko burst into his room and sighed in relief when he saw Azula was gone. He glanced at the bathroom door and saw it ajar, accompanied by some sounds of rummaging. He smiled, knowing it was Katara.

He slid off his robe and pants and slid into his cozy bed. He sat up, wanting to speak to Katara before he went to sleep.

He rolled his head and rubbed his neck, unsure of what to tell her. He knew he really didn't have to... but he should.

Katara walked out and just as he opened his mouth a knock at the door came. He grunted impatiently and screamed.

"WHAT?"

Shyu peeked in, "You have a visitor."

"Can't they come back later? Like... tomorrow?" He rolled his eyes.

Shyu looked back at the person who wanted to enter and then back at Zuko.

"They say it's rather important..."

Zuko groaned, "Fine."

He sighed and looked at Katara who was currently at the vanity, brushing her hair and setting it in one thick braid. He smiled a bit, she spent a lot of time there: whether it be to do her hair, makeup or even read. She said the light was best there.

He looked back towards the door to see Mai walk in. He sneered.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" He meant the words to hurt.

She flinched a bit but continued forward and sat on the edge of the bed, next to him.

"I... I didnt mean to hurt you, really. I had to lie." She whispered the words.

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Why in the world would you lie about something like that?" His voice grew louder.

"Don't you know that now its almost a legal obligation." And louder.

"That now my father expects it so I now have no choice to marry who I actually wanted to marry?" He was full blown screaming.

Mai looked at the bed sheets as streams of tears ran down her cheeks, making dark spots on the red satin.

"Now get out of my room. I don't want to see you again until im forced to play this charade. Unless I can stop it, that is." He grunted the last part and motioned her to leave.

When he saw she wouldn't leave, he scoffed.

"SHYU!" Shyu popped in quickly and nodded.

"Get this disgrace out of here."

Mai looked up at him, stunned. And a soft sob escaped her lips.

Shyu nodded and grabbed Mai by the elbow, gently leading her out and shutting the door behind him.

Zuko sighed and slid back into the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of hands. He kept them there for a while, not wanting to give up the darkness it brought on.

He took in deep breaths to try and calm himself but stopped when he felt the weight shift beside him.

He turned to see a stoic Katara sliding into bed. She patted the sheets down around her and took a deep breath.

Zuko knew it had to hurt her... Or at least he hoped she cared. He sighed and looked up at the top of the canopy bed. He followed the creases made the intertwined silks. Red with yellows, bound by oranges. He loved the colors of the fire kingdom dearly. But they never looked as beautiful as the ones of the water tribes. The different shades of blues, the way they pair with whites. It had a soothing affect on him.

He felt his breathing becoming heavier and decided to let himself drift off to the thought of the water tribes: the beautiful hues and the beautiful girl.

* * *

Zuko woke up and found himself stiff. He didn't remember falling asleep in a weird position but with the stress Mai had added onto his chest, he wasn't surprised. He sat up and searched the room, he wasn't looking for anything in specific but had a habit of checking out the room whenever he woke.

He caught a flash of movement in his peripheral and his head shot in that direction. He sighed when he noticed it was just Katara stirring in her sleep.

He slid off the bed and walked to the balcony doors. He peered out and saw it was still sometime in the night, all the lights were off and there was a hint of sunlight coming from the earth.

He decided to stay there and look out, letting his mind wander, but a raspy voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned and saw Katara holding herself up on her elbow, turned to look at him.

"What are you doing awake? Its way too early." She yawned.

Zuko smiled at the cute little squeak that escaped her lips when she yawned.

"Oh I uhm, couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." He nodded and turned back to the scenery.

"Is it Mai?" She whispered.

Zuko froze and shut his eyes, hating Mai more than before.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Zuko sighed and decided it was that time. He walked back to the bed and slid in sitting next to her but keeping his distance.

"Well... You know how Azula accused them of treason?"

"Yep. I was there." She giggled slightly.

Zuko smiled and continued, " Well when I ran over to see what was going on, I walked in to see them all just sitting there laughing. My father was laughing. I had never seen him laugh unless it was at someones distress or when Azula would master a skill."

Zuko's hands balled into fists.

"Well, when I walked in her asked why I hadn't told him the news. I was so confused, what news?"

He sighed and shook his head and looked down into Katara's eyes.

"Mai had told him we were going to be married, and thats why they had been sneaking around for so much time. My father was so... proud."

He looked away from her and dropped his head into his hands.

"Now I'm stuck."

Katara sat up and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know what we can do." She whispered.

Zuko shook his head, "What exactly is there to do now?"

"Do you mind getting blood on your hands?" She threw the words out.

Zuko turned his head to her in disbelief, but he knew what she meant.

"No"

Katara nodded and placed a kiss on his lips, knowing what they were going to do might be the end of them.


End file.
